<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trans Sun &amp; Moon by Blush_Suqar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768325">Trans Sun &amp; Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush_Suqar/pseuds/Blush_Suqar'>Blush_Suqar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush_Suqar/pseuds/Blush_Suqar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've told you before you were born a girl, its how you were made, forget about this nonsense-" My mother said but I cut her off with saying.</p>
<p>"What if I was made wrong, what if I locked myself in so you wouldn't have to deal with 'this'," "I know who I am and it's about time you realised that." I said this feeling agitated.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou is trans and his parents don't like that. A few years later he finds out Tsukishima is also trans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Fiction ⚧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trans Sun &amp; Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction">trans_positivity_fiction</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"<strong>Prompt:</strong></p>
<p>5 times he/she/they simply agreed, and the one time he/she/they told them the truth</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"We've told you before you were born a (girl/boy), its how you were made, forget about this nonsense-"</p>
<p>"What if I was made wrong, what if I locked myself in so you wouldn't have to deal with 'this'," "I know who I am and it's about time you realised that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>id be surprised if anyone actually used this"</p>
<p>I used this prompt. I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Hinata POV}</p>
<p>[Hinata is 13 right now]</p>
<p>*Snip* *Snip* *Snip* My long reddish/orangeish hair is falling onto the floor with other really long clumps of hair. My hair was getting shorter by the second. After a few minutes my hair was as short as a boys and I kind of looked like one. I felt a lot of weight leave me and I kind of felt more comfortable with myself. I don't feel comfortable as a girl but feel better with short hair. I had asked one of my friends to buy me a binder. I of course played them back but it was so my parents wouldn't know. I slipped the binder over my head and put it on. I then slipped a t-shirt on and some jeans. I felt way better then before. I was scared though. Scared of what would happen when I walked in and showed my parents.</p>
<p>A few minutes later I walked downstairs into the living room. Both of my parents were in the room. They looked at me shocked but with rage. They were clearly mad with what I had done. They weren't just mad but furious. I could tell by their faces. It was silent until my mom yelled something.</p>
<p>"What the hell did you do?!?!." She yelled sounding furious.</p>
<p>"I cut my hair." I said in a smart ass way.</p>
<p>My mom smacked me across the face and said "you were born a girl not as a boy so act like it!"</p>
<p>That is when I got mad and said loudly "well I didn't ask to be born as a girl now did I?!"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady!" My mom shouted.</p>
<p>"I'm not a young lady!" I yelled frustrated.</p>
<p>"You were born a girl so yes you are!" She yelled.</p>
<p>"I don't care if I was born a girl. I now identify as male!" I yelled at her.</p>
<p>"Get out of my face. I don't want to see you until you accept that you are a girl." My mother said.</p>
<p>"You're acting like I want to see you." I said sarcastically while going to my room.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>[A week later]</p>
<p>I have been actively trying to avoid my mother all week but today she went into my room when I had been changing and she saw the binder I was wearing.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that?!?!" She yelled.</p>
<p>"Uh….Erm…A binder." I hesitantly said.</p>
<p>"I've told you before you were born a girl, its how you were made, forget about this nonsense-" My mother said but I cut her off with saying.</p>
<p>"What if I was made wrong, what if I locked myself in so you wouldn't have to deal with 'this'," "I know who I am and it's about time you realised that." I said this feeling agitated.</p>
<p>My mother walked away annoyed. I took this as a small victory.</p>
<p>At my school people though I was a boy. I haven't come out to anyone because I don't want people to hate me. I don't want bullies. I have a hard enough time at home already.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>[Hinata is 16 and a first year in high school]</p>
<p>I joined the boys volleyball club at Karasuno. I don't get along well with Kageyama the setter or Tsukishima the other middle blocker. They don't know I was born a girl or even think I was which is a good thing. I don't get dressed with everyone and I do everything I can so they don't know. I'm kind of purposely scoring low on my tests because I used to get the top grades and people made fun of me for it so if I don't get top grades then I won't get bullied as much. Playing on the team is really fun though!</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>[This is now a few months into school and after the training camp in Tokyo]</p>
<p>'Crap! I left my other binder in the changing room. I hope no one sees it. I wrote my name on it in case I lost it and someone found it. Oh no! Ugh why did I have to leave it there?! I wish I didn't forget it!'</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>[Tsukishima POV]</p>
<p>I am in the changing room and I spot something. It's a binder. 'I wonder who's this is because its not mine.' I'm trans from female to male. I made the change a few years ago. Only Yamaguchi knows. 'I'll see if it has a name anywhere. It says…… Hinata Shouyou. Wait he's trans?!?! I never knew that. I guess he's good at hiding it. I'll just bring it too his house and give it to him.' I left the club room and went to Hinata's house. I knocked. Then he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Tsukishima?!?! What are you doing here? I've never expected to see you come to my house at all." Hinata said.</p>
<p>"Well I came to give you your binder back. You left it in the club room." I responded.</p>
<p>"Shit. Sorry I got home when I realized. Ugh I tried to keep this a secret but I guess I couldn't keep it for long before someone found out." Hinata said.</p>
<p>"Hey. Hey. It's okay I'm trans too. You don't need to worry. I'll keep it a secret." I said to him.</p>
<p>"Okay." He paused for a moment then continued. "Wait. Did you just say you were also trans?"</p>
<p>"Yes I did. I changed a few years ago. Only Yamaguchi knows. Well and now you too I guess." I responded.</p>
<p>"Cool. My parents don't like that I am trans and when I told them my mother yelled at me and even hit me because I was born as a female and I had to act like it. I had enough of her so I moved out and used the money I got from my job to but this small house." Hinata said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about that." I felt really bad for him and what he had to go through.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it." He responded. He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but blush. "Come inside we can watch a movie or something if you want."</p>
<p>"O-okay." I responded.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>'Oh my god! I just found out that Tsukishima is trans too! I also let him in my house to watch a movie and he accepted! Oh my gosh.' I hoped he didn't see me blush. We just watched a movie and I fell asleep on his shoulder.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>'E-eh! He fell asleep on my shoulder. He looks so cute. Ugh why do I have to like him!' I ended up falling asleep too only to be woken up by Hinata not much time after.</p>
<p>"You can stay the night if you want too." Hinata said.</p>
<p>"Okay it is pretty late." I responded.</p>
<p>"I don't have another bed though." Hinata said nervously.</p>
<p>"Okay I'll sleep on the floor then." I said.</p>
<p>"No your the guest I'll sleep on the floor!" He responded back stubbornly.</p>
<p>"How about we sleep together?" I said not knowing where I got this confidence from.</p>
<p>"E-eh? U-um…sure." He agreed.</p>
<p>I didn't expect him to agree but whatever. We got in bed together and he cuddled up into my side. I didn't really care and I thought it was nice. I turned around and put my arms around him. He then put his arms around me and when I thought he was asleep I kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"E-eh!" Hinata said. 'Oh shit I didn't realize he wasn't sleeping.' He then responded by kissing my cheek and that left me as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" I said.</p>
<p>"It was revenge! I also now know that you like me too!" Hinata exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I mean I do but umm….never mind." I said as I kissed his forehead again. He then leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I got very flustered but I kissed back.</p>
<p>"I guess this means we're dating now." Hinata said.</p>
<p>"I guess it does." I responded quickly. We just then cuddled before falling asleep.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>[The next day]</p>
<p>I woke up with Hinata in my arms. He looked so adorable. I then kissed his forehead. He woke up and immediately kissed me.</p>
<p>"Good morning sunshine!" I said.</p>
<p>"Good morning moon." He responded.</p>
<p>We ended up cuddling all morning. I wish I could stay here forever!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>